Charmcaster Works Her Charms
by Kyuubi16
Summary: To Naruto's surprise Charmcaster out of nowhere shows up on his door steps. Instead of greeting him with the usual death threats she ends up confessing to him. Which could only mean one thing. She was definitely an evil alien in disguise. Another of the soon to be growing Naruto x Charmcaster oneshots. Feel free to suggest names for this pairing.


Charmcaster Works Her Charms

0

Naruto x Charmcaster

0

Author's Note

0

If you can make me video AMVs on Youtube or any kind of video editing or whatever contact me, get your friend or get your friend who can do this to contact me. I would love to have some videos made for this pairing. All these oneshots will eventually have bits I'll use for a story.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto was resting peacefully on his Kenton fabric sofa as he watched the flickered through the guide on his Television screen. Nothing seemed to be on of interest but old movies and some Law and Order Reruns. With no no-worthy activity going on at the moment all he could do was wait as he hit the ceiling at which training gave him back any reasonable returns in improvement.

The knocking on his door drew him from the repetitive quarry of flickering through the menu. Setting the remote control on the table he got up and went to the door. Naruto opened the door to greet who it was but to his surprise it was none other than Charmcaster.

"Charms?" he asked getting a good look at her. To his surprise she had revamped her look going back to something similar to her old look minus the coat. She was wearing her purple long boots with the black straps but with either black tights or yoga pants he couldn't quite tell. She was also wearing a lilac top showing off some more recent development. She also went back to her old hair style albeit with violet highlights which only seemed to enhance the fox-tail shaped ponytail. "You're here to murder me aren't you?"

He should have known this was going to happen eventually. All the times he flirted with her. All the times he teased her. The one time he accidentally felt her up. She had always made threats to send him to another dimension, but now it seemed like she was finally going to fulfill those threats.

To his shock it was at that moment when Charmcaster smiled at him. A sweet sort of smile a girl would flush when complimented by her crush and nothing like Charmcaster. How could he have not realized this sooner? Surely the person in front of him was an imposter. There was no way that this was Charmcaster as Charmcaster did not smile. Smirk maybe but she didn't smile or at least not at him.

Charmcaster just smiled at Naruto who took a quick glance over her and noticed no spell book, staff, or any magical instrument. As their eye met Naruto couldn't help but feel his face heat up. He had grown so used to teasing and flustering her that seeing this more relaxed side of her added more to her appeal. He was so used to her icy exterior it was sometimes easy to forget that there was a sweet girl deep down inside that wanted…no needed to be loved. That it was deep down under her desires for power of course.

"Naruto," she finally spoke with a seductive purr.

He couldn't help but momentarily be surprised by this. Not a barked out and angry 'Uzumaki?' It wasn't 'annoyance' or a hey 'you or even this guy. Charmcaster had called him by his first name.

"I'm not here to murder you or even hurt you at all."

He wanted to cry out lies. Those ravenous plants she summoned last time said otherwise. When he saw the hurt in her eyes at the accusation he was beginning to wonder if Charmcaster was being genuine.

"I…" she began to speak only to turn her head and paused as a cheek adorned her cheeks. "Not really good with this sort of thing." She began poking her fingers together.

Oh God. Naruto had to stop himself from grasping his chest. The finger poking, not the finger poking.

"C-Charms." He stammered out. She was looking too cute for her own good.

"I…really like you." She confessed her cheeks burning pink as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Naruto was in shock at the admission. Tsundere. She was acting like such a Tsundere, that's the name of those type of girls from the shows Kenny introduced him right?

"Are…are you serious?"

"I am," she replied as a determined look formed on her face as she looked up to face him. "Its why I've come unarmed because I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You wouldn't attack me without provocation as you're not that kind of person." As she finished her statement she watched as there was still doubt in his eyes.

"You have a funny way of showing you liked me you know."

She caught him off guard with her next statement. "I'm sorry." She softly exhaled before continuing. "I know I've been horrible to you in the past, but I don't want to hurt you again. I promise I want more than anything to return your interest." A hopefully and inquiring look followed the statement as she waited for him to respond.

" Charms…you know how I feel. You're more than cute to me and despite our past…"  
><em>If I can forgive Sasuke for all the shit he's done to me and the multiple murder attempts I don't see why I can't forgive her. <em>"…I know there's a good person in there, but how would this work? Even with Plumber stature and laws considering your status as an inter-dimensional dignitary you still kind of murdered my best friends and you have a history of betrayal. Can I really trust you when there's no telling how you'll act when the next appetizing boost of power comes along?"

"I know I was a fool. I should have never like to Darkstar and _him_ but I changed. Even in my darkest moments you never gave up on me and I want to show you that trust wasn't misplaced. I'll do whatever it takes to show you that…even if it means…becoming a _hero."_ By the way she said it one would have thought that was a bad thing.

"Promises and keeping your word means the world to me Charms. If you were to betray this promise even I wouldn't be able to forgive you."

She gave an understanding nod. "As a magic user I have great respect for words. To us words have power and names are among the highest form of power when it comes to magic. What I tell you please keep between us. Don't let me regret telling you this. My name…my name is Hope." She hoped, prayed that she wouldn't have her heart broken again.

"Your name…its really sweet Charms, but can I ask you one favor?"

"What is it?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"Could you stop acting so…demure." He finally finished after contemplating what to say. "Its so weird and unlike you and quite honestly I like the feisty woman whose always threatening to murder me better. I know its weird, but that's the Charmcaster I knew and grew to like."

For a moment he wondered if he said the wrong thing by the expression her face until he saw she relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. "You have no idea how much of a pain that was to act…all…all doe-eyed." She replied as she crossed her arms. She mumbled something he didn't quite catch but he did notice the word stupid.

It took him a few seconds to put two and two together. Why didn't he notice it before. "You went to Gwen for advice didn't you?" he asked as the spellcaster nodded.

"Among the two worst weeks of my life." She answered as now her relaxed state was far more natural.

"She was definitely pranking you as she knows your feisty attitude was what attracted me to you." _Though seeing her do Hinata's gesture was rather priceless._

Charmcaster's eyes widened as she let lose a strained growl as she realized what happened. "I'm going to murder her." She quickly realized that was the wrong words to use as she saw the look on Naruto's face and winched. Right. The Diagon incident. "You know what I mean, I'll do just main her a bit."

Aah maiming things. Definitely Charmcaster.

"Well then, since you like my fiestyness allow me to do this." She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sudden and rather hungry kiss. The kiss was a bit frenzied and enjoyable as neither of them could keep the smile off their lips when the kiss ended.

"So, would you like to come in?" he invited her inside upon realizing they had spent the last twenty minutes standing in his doorway. No telling how many flies and insects made their way inside.

"Before I do one question what's my name?" she asked, this was it, the moment of truth.

"Hope." He answered as Charmcaster moved forward and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. She could trust him. He wouldn't mistreat her. She could love him. He wasn't another Darkstar.

"Good answer. I hope you have some coffee or I could always conjure us some." She replied as she walked by.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the sway she was putting in her hips. He hurriedly closed the door looking forward to the rest of his evening with Charms.


End file.
